An individual venturing in the outdoors would benefit from outdoor self reliance and survival training. One aspect of this training is the goal of any adventurer to carry a minimal amount of gear needed to survive or to be self reliant. By minimal gear, it is envisioned that the amount, weight, and volume of gear is considered. Another aspect of this training is the goal to acquire food from the environment.
Acquiring food from the environment is preferable to carrying food. As the number of days in the environment increases carrying sufficient amounts of food, especially meat, becomes increasingly more challenging. Also carrying food limits the amount, weight and volume of other gear.
Hunting tools which aid in obtaining food are typically preferable to carrying food. Hunting tools may allow an adventurer to acquire more food in the wilderness than the amount of food the adventurer could carry. Hunting tools may also simplify the number of pieces of gear needed by the adventurer. Hunting tools may also weight less and require less space than the amount of food acquired by use of the hunting tools.
Reusable tools are typically preferable. Some hunting tools, for example bullets, are not reusable and may limit the relevance of certain hunting tools, such as guns. Compact tools are also typically preferable. Some hunting tools, for example bows, are generally bulky and may limit the amount, weight and volume of other gear available to the adventurer. Multifunctional tools are generally preferable. Any tool which performs multiple functions limits the need for additional pieces of gear.